vsrecommendedgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Wiki History
Landmark events Used to have this on the front page, but who the fuck cares about metatalk? I mean aside from wiki editors. Who we need if this place is to stay afloat. Shit. The real history of the wiki is found on the wiki's front talk page anyways. * June 24th, 2015: Add-ons are re-merged into their base console pages, though the links on the main page stay. They simply redirect to the appropriate sections on the appropriate pages. * May 27th, 2014: The many pages that were locked after the attempts at viral marketing and sabotage have been unlocked. * January 22nd, 2014: Uh oh. It's that time again. The "Our 2013 Faves" page is now live, here. I've also created a category to help facilitate anyone trying to view the old lists. * March 19th, 2013: We are currently in the process of culling games from pages. Some pages are simply too big, and to keep the recommendations to the better titles on respective systems, we are going to try and play as many games on lists as we can to start trimming the fat, starting with the SNES page. * December 27th, 2012: The world didn't end. Boo fucking hoo. Anyways, how did you enjoy "da vidya gaems" in 2012? Feel free to note Your 2012 Faves at the respective page. (It's a bit early for this, but screw it, we're close enough.) * July 11th, 2012: The Reviews by /v/ page is now up! Now you can be a "professional reviewer" (whatever that means), too. Thanks to DrFino (Dr. Fino?) for getting this started! * May 8th, 2012: Cloudman 15 creates the RTS games page. Keep them Zerg at bay. KEKEKEKE. * February 11th, 2012: The Vidya Gaem Awards sucked. What are the odds?! If you'd like to post your personal picks to let off steam, go right ahead. * January 25th, 2012: Cloudman15 creates the Fightan Games category. HADOUKEN! * January 24th, 2012: Cloudman15 creates the recommended game reviewers/Let's Players page, come read about some pretty good/ decent motherfuckers and feel free to add some of your own. * December 25, 2011: Happy Holidays to you from us. Even when the holiday cheers die down, your Wiki keeps on partyin'! * October 31, 2011: Resident Wikia and Vidya fellow, Mozai, has become an admin. This Mozai is your friend. He fights for vidya. * July 11th, 2011: We're not dead! New: Space Games, Games Made by /v/irgins, Games /v/ Dreams About! Multiplayer Recommendations updated with over 79% new content! * May 27th, 2011: Frontpage redesigned thanks to our glorious editors. Roll that beautiful vidya footage. * April 6th, 2011: /v/'s Dynasty Warrior fans have started a wikia for DW at http://dynastywarriors7.wikia.com/wiki/Dynasty_Warriors_7_Wiki Give them a hand if you can! * Sept 24th, 2010: Dejiko and MFGreth become admins! I, for one, accept our new retro gaming overlords. * Sept 16th, 2010: MFGreth separates the Atari and Colecovision pages, and starts the Intellivision page. Second gen games needed some love. * Sept 11th, 2010: Props to PKFire for starting the Adventure Games page in the Special Section. * March 16th, 2010: Aco88 added the Upcoming Games page, to keep tabs on new games. * February 24, 2010: MFGreth changed 'Character Games' to 'Special Interest Games' to give more space to the extremely specialized lists. Mythical/Historical Games was added to the list. * October 20, 2009: Another special page started by MFGreth, Halloween Games! * October 19, 2009: MFGreth makes the Mickey Mouse page in celebration of Epic Mickey. * May 16, 2009: Kotep creates the wiki on a whim.